Kicking Butt on Halloween Again
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Super spies Elsa and Jack Frost are keeping the tradition of going to the agency's Halloween party. What happens afterwards is a little too coincidental and almost ironic as they do a bit of replay of their past crime fight experiences. Mission Accomplished One-shot, Jelsa, Jelsa Family, it's all there! Modern, AU and no powers as usual. T for suggestions.


Kicking Butt on Halloween... Again.

A Jelsa One-shot

Hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm back, with a one-shot for MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! I TOLD you I would be doing little one-shots here and there!

Anyway, this one sets after the second book, on Halloween. But, you already knew that from the title. I was reading jelsa, and the need to create a MA fic was killing me! So I did. Hope you enjoy!

Kicking Butt on Halloween... Again.

Elsa

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" My eldest children, Eli and Jacklin cheer in unison as they come in from the bus.

I look up from my laptop, quickly shutting it, hiding the documents and photos pasted on the screen. The kids are only five; they don't need to learn about our line of work just yet. Maybe when they're ten. That's around when my dad told me.

I stand up from the kitchen table and smile, holding out my arms for a bit hug. "Hey guys! How was school?" The two sit down at the table while I pour them some milk and give them each an apple for an after school snack.

"It was good!" Jacklin says, reaching for her backpack. "Look what I made in art!" She pulls out a picture, showing a stick figure drawing of our family, including baby Alanis. I smile.

"That's amazing sweety!" I say, taking the drawing. I grab a magnet and put the drawing on the fridge. "There. Now everyone can see it."

Jacklin cheers happily. Elias waves his arms, trying to get my attention. "I raced with my friends at recess and won!"

"Great job, Elias, I'm proud!" I say, and hug them both again. "Your father should be home soon with your sister. Then we can go get ready for tonight!"

"YAY!" They cheer, and I chuckle. The two have so much energy.

"Any homework?" I ask, putting their glasses in the sink when they're finished with their milk. They shake their heads. I nod. "Ok, why don't you guys go set out your costumes and wait for daddy?"

"Ok!" They say, running off to their rooms. I chuckle again. They are in such sync. It reminds me of Anna and I when we were kids, and we aren't even twins!

There is the sound of a key turning in the lock a minute later, and I stand up from the table, already moving towards the door. A smile breaks my face in half as I wait for Jack to come in. It opens, and I see his smiling face.

"Jack!" I say, throwing my arms around him. Jack was completing a mission earlier today; you can't blame me for being enthusiastic. I will never stop being enthusiastic.

Jack smiles and pecks my lips. "Hi, Snowflake." He says. I smile, and turn my attention to Alanis.

"Hi Alanis!" I say, and take her in my arms. "How was preschool?" She doesn't answer of course, but I can tell she had fun. She's got that glint in her eyes. It's so much like Jack.

Jacklin and Elias come running in, and they hug Jack fiercely. He laughs and picks them both up. "There are my little monsters!"

"Daddy!" They say, hugging him tight. He kisses their heads and sets them down.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Jack asks. They nod and take his hands, leading him to their rooms. I smile, and follow after them.

"How about I go help Elias and you help Jacklin?" Jack asks, and I nod. Jacklin takes my hand and leads me into her room.

"In so excited!" Jacklin says. I smile, placing Alanis into a chair where she can watch, and help whenever she needs it in taking her clothes off. Then I help her into the poofy blue dress and white gloves for her costume.

"You ready for me to do your hair and makeup?" I ask, and she nods. I sit her in front of her bedroom mirror and start pulling her white hair into a bun on top of her head. Then I apply light blue eyeshadow and a bit of lip gloss. When I'm done, she squeals and jumps up and down.

"One last touch." I say, and place a jeweled tiara on her head. "Perfect."

Jacklin gives me a big hug, and the two of us go across the hall to the boys after I pick up Alanis. Elias is standing proudly in the middle of the room, wearing a Spiderman costume.

Jack crosses the room and kisses the top of my head. "Doesn't he look awesome?" I smile.

"Definitely."

"And you look stunning, princess." Jack says, hugging Jacklin. She giggles and thanks him.

"I'm going to get Alanis into her costume, then we can see when Catherine and Emily can get here."

Jack nods, and goes to playing with the kids. I go into Alanis' room and set her on the changing table.

"You are going to look so cute!" I say, and dress her up in the pumpkin costume I got her. I smile, cooing softly. "I love you, Alanis." I say, and pick her up.

When I get back, Jack tells me his mom and sister are almost here. He shows me a text to confirm that.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings and the five of us romp downstairs to the door. We open it to reveal a mummy and Catherine wearing a black mask. There is a flurry of hugs and kisses, then Jack and I excuse ourselves to get dressed into our own costumes.

"Anna picked out your outfit again?" Jack asks once he hears the groan coming from the closet. I come out, holding my costume.

"She expects me to be a she-devil, which is fine, but have you seen how short this skirt is?!" I groan, tossing it onto the bed.

Jack gets this look on his face. "Well I like it."

"Not in the mood, Mr." I say, swatting his arm. He makes an exaggerated frown, but shrugs and gets on his own zombie hockey player costume.

"Wear those black leggings underneath then." He says, and I nod.

"Good idea." I get my outfit on and run to our private bathroom. I brush out my hair then do my makeup. For the final touch, I put on a horned headband, and I'm all set.

"You look stunning, Elsa." Jack says as I slowly spin in front of him. "Always knew you were a bad girl."

"Told ya." I say, then take his arm. "Come on, we have a party to go to."

He chuckles. "And thus, the tradition continues."

...

At the office, Jack and I walk hand in hand to the backroom. I press the red button, and we go through the normal procedure. "Elsa and Jack Frost, 30 and 31, international super spies."

"Welcome, agents Frost and Frost."

Jack snorts, and I swat him once. We both step into the elevator and down we go.

Inside, we meet up with Anna and Kristoff, who are just making their way into the gym. There's a lot of chatting as Anna rambles about her costume and such, but we finally get inside and can finally start dancing.

 _Be my woman girl and I'll be your man._

Jack and I exchange glances, and our faces split into matching grins.

"Care to dance?" Jack asks.

"Do you even have to ask?"

...

A few hours later, Jack and I are walking home from the party when the sounds of alarms cut through the night.

"They had to do it on Halloween..." Jack mutters. I shrug, whipping off my headband and the little attachable tail.

The two of us take hands and we run towards the sirens.

What do you know, it's the same bank that was blown up those years ago.

"This night is just full of coincidences, isn't it?" He says, and I laugh.

Two robbers run out, carrying bags of cash. Classic. Too easy.

We split up, and I head towards the big one on the left. He throws a punch at me, which I sidestep and swipe my leg under his feet. He gets up quickly and reaches around to grab my hair. I growl, and grab the hand that is resting on my shoulder. Let's hope I do this right... Soon, he's flipped onto the ground. I let out a cheer, then press the button on my tranq-cuffs. He's out.

I look over at Jack, who has just punched the lights of of the other guy. He falls to the floor and he's out.

"Come on." I say, scribbling a quick note to the police on a sticky note I got from my bag. I take a smoke bomb out of my shoe and throw it on the ground.

Jack and I take hands, pull our goggles on and run. Soon we're out if the smoke, and we spend the rest of the walk talking about how stupid those criminals were.

...

When we get home, Emily is passed out on the couch and Catherine is watching tv. When we enter, she looks up and smiles. "How was the party?"

"Great, thanks." I say. Jack nods, signalling that he wants to go to bed. I just know him that way.

"Thanks for taking the kids trick or treating." I say. Catherine nods, and starts to wake up Emily.

When the two leave, Jack and I change out of our costumes and sink into bed. I turn over, snuggling into Jack, but I feel him turn me around.

"You know," He says, that glint in his eyes reappearing. "We never did get to continue our conversation about your skirt."

I roll my eyes and smile. "Well, we can't have an unfinished conversation about something that important, can we?"

He grins, already coming closer. "Definitely not."

...

Later, the two of us lay together arms wrapped around each other.

"Well," Jack says. "That was a lovely conversation."

"Indeed." I say, chuckling. "Goodnight Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

Happy Halloween.

The End.

Happy Not-Halloween! Yeah, I really, really, REALLY wish that it's closer to Halloween, but it's not so I'll just have to wait. Hope you enjoyed and that you are more patient than I am.

See ya!


End file.
